


Get Down, Make Love

by freddimercurys



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddimercurys/pseuds/freddimercurys
Summary: the sexual tension between john & fred is getting to be a little too much to bear, but in the midst of getting hot & heavy fred learns a lil secret about deaky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really feeling 70s!Fred and Deaky and came up with the idea of?? What if Deaky was a?? secret virgin?? upon joining the band?? idek but this is short and smut might come later bc why not

_"Fred-"_

Being as protective over Deaky as he was, the moment Freddie heard his name being spoken in that way - filled with nerves and anxiety - he didn't hesitate to pull back and look at John with a face full of concern. They hadn't known each other extremely long, not like he had known Roger, at least, but it had been long enough for Fred to develop both a very soft spot for the youngest band member as well as an attraction that he couldn't keep from acting on any longer. He knew John felt it, too; the way his cheeks burned bright whenever he was the target of one of Freddie's many pet names or how his eyes quickly diverted when he bounced around in his leotards or half naked, both on stage and off, didn't go unnoticed by the frontman. 

"What's the matter, Darling? Are you alright?"

Things had gotten quite hot and heavy as soon as Freddie initiated contact- one moment they were simply chatting, alone in the apartment Fred and Rog shared, and the next John was pulled into his lap, Fred's heated kisses shifting from his mate's lips, to his jaw, to his neck. He wanted him and could tell John was just as excited over the idea, though there was some hesitance. It shown through his tone, through the hands that were so confused over where to touch.

"I'm alright," Deaky promised, as genuine as ever, though Fred's intense stare caused his eye contact to falter. Worry was etched across the older man's face, the same worry that came whenever things became hectic or there were things around that Deaky hadn't been _exposed_ to in the world of rock and roll yet. There was an innocence to John that Fred found so endearing, but also so fragile. As much as the bass player would argue against it, it was like he needed to be protected, and Freddie automatically took over the role of protector. He would make sure John was content with the band's decisions, make sure he was always taken care of, and make sure he knew that he was just as much of the band as the rest of them. It didn't matter that he was quiet or that he didn't sing often; he was just as valuable as the other three members. The **four** of them were what made the band _Queen_ , afterall. "It's just that, I've never..." As he trailed off, John took a glance back to Freddie, hoping he'd catch on without him having to say much more.

"Slept with a man?" Freddie finished, head tipping to the side. They both knew that was where this was headed, and it wasn't like Freddie to be anything but bold. The words alone pulled some nervous laughter out of John and Fred's lips curled into a small smile. John's soft laugh was good to hear, even if it was traced with nerves.

"Not just that, but I've never actually slept with anyone."

Although he tried hard not to act surprised, Freddie couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, a mixture of confusion and intrigue taking over the worry. The hesitation made sense. "But I thought you said-"

"I didn't want Rog to know," John quickly cut in, cutting off Fred's sentence before he could finish it. "You know he'd never of let it go if he did, not when he gets three different girls a night sometimes. He has too much fun having a go when he's in a mood and he just wouldn't understand that I haven't found the right person, you know?" The words came out in a scramble, as if Fred would even care for any sort of explanation.

"Hush, my dear," His smile was back, one hand moving to comfortingly rub John's arm. Every fibre of his being told him to take care of his newest mate, in every way, and he was extremely good at being a confidant. To be trusted with such a personal bit of information made him feel lovely. "You know I'd never tell. It's no one's business but your own." That was Fred's stance on sexuality and promiscuity; no one needed to know. Certainly no one needed to know that he had a growing interest in men, especially not the press. They could all fuck off with their questions and tabloids. Gently, he started to move John away to put some distance between them. He was taking it as John's way of saying no, of wanting to go back to chatting instead, which was completely fine with him. Their moment was one he would treasure, of course, but he had the utmost respect for the closest people in his life.

"What are you doing?" Freddie stopped moving him at that, pausing to look into his eyes. They were close, merely inches away from one another still, and this time it was John's face that held the worry and confusion. "Do you... Do you not want to anymore? Because of that?"

"Oh, John, that's not it at all," He assured, dainty fingers moving to his chin to pull his lips in for another more gentle kiss, before releasing him to speak again. "It's just that- if this is something that's special to you, I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin it." Sex to Freddie was simple fun. He enjoyed it, maybe a little too much, and participated in it as much as he could. He wasn't the only one like it in the band; Roger certainly got his share of skin- women flocked to him like birds. It was why the blonde currently wasn't home; he was instead at Michelle's, or Cynthia's, or some other girl none of them may have even known's house. It made for the perfect opportunity for something to happen between him and John, Freddie had thought.

"You wouldn't be ruining anything, Freddie. That's not what I meant." Taking a deep breath, John dared himself to go further, to be bolder. The man before him helped him find his courage time and time again. "I want this. I want _you_ , Fred."

Freddie's smirk was back as he stood, offering a hand out to John so they could move to the bedroom. "Well, then. You can have me."


	2. Come On So Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a plan for this fic but chapter two has been sitting on my laptop for a real long time and i'm just now confident enough to post it! I REALLY appreciate the comments and kudos, it's what made me feel alright to post this part. If you want another chapter (that'll be super smutty) let me know in the comments :')

Fred gave John's hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked the few feet to the bedroom. He'd never taken anyone's virginity before, and John wasn't just anyone. He was absolutely certain that he had to make this the best he could for him. He couldn't stand the thought of John trusting him with something so special only to feel like he wasn't being taken care of and loved. Freddie recalled his first time with a man, how sloppy and quick it had been, how painful due to the lack of lubricant, and he was confident that because of that time he knew exactly what not to do. This was going to be completely different; they were in a bed rather than a bathroom stall, they were best mates rather than strangers, and they could drown in a sea of lube if need be. This wasn't going to be anything like his first time if he was the one in charge— which he knew he was. It was his responsibility to guide John through this and he wouldn't let him down.

"Now, love," Freddie had shut the bedroom door behind them, closing the distance between them in two seconds flat. The lock on the handle hadn't been turned; he didn't think Roger was due to be back anytime soon. They could have fucked on the sofa if they wanted. One of his hands— his left, the one that had the perfectly painted black nail varnish— snaked up to hold John's chin. His fingers were long and dainty and John was desperate to know what they felt like inside of him. Fred looked at him a moment, took in the sight of the younger man's flushed cheeks and parted lips. His hold tightened just slightly in order to pull John in for a kiss that started out gentle and ended a little bit rougher. It was impossible to hide his hunger, his lust, and if it was anyone but John in front of him he'd of had them pinned to the bed long ago. Gentle sex wasn't really his thing; he preferred power exchange, bondage, some things that would have probably scared the daylights out of his sweet John. None of his tastes were important in this moment, however. This was about John and making his first time the most special first time Freddie could possibly manage. "Are you sure about this, my darling? We can stop at any time. You merely say the word." He spoke once they'd parted, his thumb shifting up to stroke over John's cheek. It felt like he was corrupting his innocence and he needed the man to know that this would be over immediately if he simply said the little four letter word. There was absolutely no pressure. It didn't matter how far along they got; if John said stop, even if Fred was on the verge of release, they'd be stopping. It was as simple as that.

"Stop fussing, Fred." John's hands had twisted their way into Freddie's shirt to keep him close, their fronts nearly touching. Freddie's lips quirked up into a small grin, a naughty one, but it was obvious he was still waiting to hear the confirmation that this was indeed what he wanted and that it was going to happen. "I'm sure. I'll tell you if it gets to be too much, I promise. I trust you."

Freddie's heart nearly burst out of his chest. _I trust you._ It meant the world to him to hear that this younger man felt so safe with him. It was the exact words he needed from John to be able to get on with this in a less concerned, more relaxed manner. "Get on the bed, then, dear." His naughtiness took over his expression and he raised his eyebrows for a second before dropping them again. The voice he used wasn't stern, but he was slipping into the dominant mindset. It was obvious the words went straight to John's cock by the way his breath caught in his throat. From the look of it, his flush was getting so heated that it was travelling down his chest and it was just another reason Fred wanted to get him out of his clothes. It took a moment to snap out of his little trance, but when he did, John moved to get on the bed. Fred pulled off his own shirt as the bassist did as he was told, waiting for him to be comfortable against the pillows before crawling atop him. His lips immediately attached to John's jaw, eliciting some soft, rather adorable sounding moans from the one beneath him. "Are you nervous?" The words were murmured against his skin, and he worked his way down lower, only pausing to pull John's shirt off and over his head once his path was blocked by the fabric. "Arms up."

"A little bit." His voice was breathy and he didn't hesitate to raise his arms in order to get the top off his body a little easier. There was equal nervousness and excitement rolling through John's body in waves. There was so much he was curious about, so much he wanted to try and experience with the man that was currently dipping lower and lower with his kisses.

"Don't be, sweetheart. I've got you. I'll never let anything happen to you." Freddie had reached John's naval by now, pausing to look up at him through his lashes. Deaky was sure he was about ready to cum on the spot just from the picture in front of him; Fred's eyes were pure sex, his fringe and hair fluffy and messy. One of John's hands went to tangle in it, almost massaging his head for a moment. In regards to being dominant or submissive, John didn't really know what he was. Submission came easier, which may have been due to a lack of confidence, but the thought of having control over Freddie was a major fantasy he was currently having. The man would just look so pretty splayed out beneath him, begging for release and crying his name. It was easy to forget that he had zero experience and wouldn't be able to push Fred to that desperate place for a long, _long_ time, if ever, he was sure. He couldn't even tell if Fred had any submissive tendencies by the way he was acting at the moment; the fantasy could stay as simply that: a fantasy.

Freddie's fingers found the zipper of John's trousers and he got them undone in order to push them down his hips. Once they'd come off, he tossed them aside, ignoring the sound of them coming in contact with the floor. Next came his socks, one after another, and he was being agonizingly slow, teasing, looking down at John with the most heated eyes Deaky had ever seen. Fred's bulge was extremely obvious in his jeans and John's eyes kept flicking from his partner's face to his erection and then back again. From the look of the bulge, Freddie was _hung_ and there was suddenly more nervousness than excitement; his free arm crossed over his chest, self conscious now that he was comparing his body to Freddie's, and he could feel words on the tip of his tongue. "Does it hurt, like... really bad?" He blurted out, and the frontman above him completely softened. Fred was moving to hover above him again, their bare chests touching this time.

"Breathe, my honey love. I will never hurt you. I promise," He soothed, one hand rubbing John's long hair out of his face. "I know what you're thinking, and we can work up to my cock. It may not be today, if you're not ready. Just my fingers for now. If you're feeling up to it, though, you could fuck me." He raised his eyebrows as if that was his way of asking what John thought about that.

"You'd let me fuck you?"

Freddie's mouth curled into a big smirk and there was a slight shrug of his shoulder. "Of course I'd let you fuck me. You can do whatever you'd like with me." He was nearly positive that John would cum before even having his entire length burrowed inside of him, but it didn't matter. He himself had barely handled having the tip of his cock inside the first time he'd fucked a man's ass, it was completely normal. It was a feeling unlike any other, afterall. Releasing early the first few times was expected.  
Taking John's hand in his own, Fred guided it to his jeans, encouraging him to explore, to feel, to get them off if he was ready. He wasn't wearing any underwear underneath; foregoing underwear was a common occurrence for him— it'd started out being because he couldn't be bothered to do laundry and turned into something he simply liked doing. Deaky fumbled for a few moments before his other hand moved to join in on getting the trousers undone. His fingers were shaking from a mixture of nervousness and adrenaline and while he worked to get Freddie naked, the older man was back to smothering him in kisses. He pressed them along John's hair, his face, his lips, his chest, the hand that had originally guided John's hand downwards soothing over his bare skin, touching every single inch of the man beneath him. Fred thought John's body was absolutely _perfect_. His skin was smooth, bare, soft. He was thin and a little lanky but utterly gorgeous. It didn't make sense to him how the younger man could have been self conscious when he was so beautiful.

John was thinking much of the same of his mate; he'd seen Freddie topless countless times and in his underwear a handful of times, but never totally naked. Unlike him, Fred was so confident in his body. He was tall and skinny and a petite person in general, but he was constantly showing off his body. John would watch him on stage, pouncing around in his skin tight leotards or tiny shorts, and admire his body and confidence from afar. He'd long to be like this man he looked up to and hoped to one day be just as comfortable in his own skin as Freddie clearly was. When he got the jeans pushed down over his rear, Fred pushed up from him and got into a kneeling position to get them off completely, giving John a second to take in his nudity in all its glory. The man had the biggest cock John had ever seen and for a moment he was thankful for his underwear that were still covering his own package.

"You're so beautiful," Freddie murmured the second he was back to laying atop his lover. "I've never seen someone so perfect." His hand had found John's underwear, slipping beneath the fabric to wrap his hand around his member. "I've thought about this for so long, Darling. You exceed any fantasies I may have had." After a second, when John's breathing turned into a pant, he pulled his hand away to instead hook into the band of his undergarments. "I'm just going to take these off, okay?"

After receiving a nod as a go ahead, Freddie shed John of the rest of the fabric covering his skin, leaving the two of them in their birthday suits. He took a second to take in the sight and try to swallow down his desperation before he was back to holding John's face. Their lips connected again but this time the kiss was different; it was harder, far more desperate than any of the others had been. They both wanted more, both _needed_ more. Pulling away from him, Fred leaned over to the bedside table, rummaging around in search of the bottle of lube kept in there. He found it soon enough but paused before shutting the drawer; John's hands had been wandering and wound up at his cock. "Fuck, John," He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment when John gave him a tortuously slow stroke. "You're a curious little thing, aren't you?" He dropped the lube onto the bed beside them before one of his hands found John's to pull it away. "This is about you, my love. Forget about me."

John gave a pout that was so adorable Freddie nearly melted. "But I want to touch you, Freddie. I want to make you feel so good. All you do is take care of me, let _me_ take care of _you_."


End file.
